UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by blakheavenforever
Summary: Unos meses después de la boda fallida, Akane descubre algo que cambiara el rumbo de su vida, ¿será Ranma parte de sus decisiones y su futuro? ... Finalizada
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucco***

Comencemos…..

Cap. 1 Ayuda de un amigo

Algunos meses después de la boda fallida, las cosas entre los prometidos estaba peor que nunca, Ranma negó todo lo sucedido en jusenkio, y fingió no recordar nada…ni siquiera aquella noche en el barco donde tomo a Akane como suya cuando regresaban a Japon, Akane por otro lado creyo estar volviéndose loca y que todos esos recuerdos eran imaginaciones suyas después de todo por momentos fue una muñeca, se evaporo y hasta la creyeron muerta según le habían contado, podía ser su mente capaz de recrear tantos recuerdos que solo ella deseaba? Se preguntaba tantas cosas…encima las demás prometidas acosaban el dojo todo el tiempo, le daba gracias a kami que su tia Nodoka las había puesto en su lugar y exigió visitas solo de dia… al menos podía dormir tranquila, cuando podía ya que las pesadillas siempre la hacían pasar malos ratos, bueno hasta ese día…

Akane: que demonios me pasa? Anoche no tuve pesadillas, las locasnomolestaron, ayer no pelee con Ranma…bueno solo un poco….porque no puedo seguir corriendo? Será algún efecto secundario de Jusenkio? Y con todas sus dudas se dirigió con el Dr. Tofu, el sabría decirle que le pasa….llego a la consulta golpeo la puerta y espero…

Dr. Tofu: Akane pequeña es muy temprano te sucede algo? Y la miro fijamente dándose cuenta lo delgada y pálida que se veía..

Akane: hola dr. Tofu, espero no molestarlo pero no me sentía bien, estaba haciendo mi rutina y de pronto todo medio vueltas, sabe quisiera contarle algo…

El dr. La hizo pasar preparo te y se sentaron el la salita de la consulta y escucho atentamente el relato de la chica, desde la partida de Ranma, su aparición en Jusenkio la lucha en la montaña, su regreso la casi boda y todo libero toda su presión le conto hasta aquellas cosas que creyó que su imaginación estaba inventando, luego de eso el dr. Se levanto y la abrazo protectoramente dejo que llorara en sus brazos y se sintiera mejor, cuando la chica se calmo, el dr. Dijo: Akane debo hacerte una revisión pasaste por muchas cosas que pueden tener graves consecuencias, realizo cada prueba que debía la examino minuciosamente y luego de un rato…

Tofu: Akane estas completamente normal tu cuerpo sorprendentemente no ha tenido secuelas, eres una chica muy fuerte, solo hay un detalle que debemos hablar

Akane: asustada por l seriedad del dr. Contesto, si le he dicho todo…

Tofu: hay algo que omitiste y que explicaría todos tus malestares, sonrió se volvió asentar sirvió otra taza de té y dijo, hace cuanto que no tienes tu periodo?

Akane: se coloreo, e inmediatamente bajo la mirada…hace como 4 meses 2 semanas antes de Jusenkio, pero no le di importancia, con todo lo que ha pasado he estado muy estresada

Tofu: la miro cariñosamente y dijo debes hablar con Ranma, pequeña estas embarazada, tienes como tres meses y medio calculo, por eso tu pérdida de peso, bajo tanto estrés tu cuerpo reacciono así, ahora debes cuidarte y tomar algunas vitaminas… lo demás solo son síntomas del embarazo, igual debemos hacer un ultrasonido para saber cómo esta ese bebe.

Akane: palideció…no podía creerlo…a menos que todo sus recuerdos fueran ciertos y Ranma le hubiera mentido….reacciono y dijo, dr. Tofu, no puede ser…Ranma no debe saber…usted vio como me trato en la boda, esta consiente de cómo se comporta conmigo…el ….no por favor ayúdeme nadie debe saberlo….

Tofu: la miro algo contrariado pero trato de entender sus razones, entonces que harás?

Akane: faltan dos semanas para terminar el año escolar y graduarme podría irme de Nerima…no quiero que papá obligue a Ranma a casarse conmigo por honor, me condenaría a un matrimonio y vida infeliz, Ranma no me quiere…

Tofu: Ranma si te quiere solo le falta madurar, además es muy difícil ser madre soltera….

Akane: llorando por favor dr. Tofu ayúdeme…

Tofu: esta bien Akane, no creo que sea lo mejor insisto en que debes hablar con Ranma pero te ayudare déjame hacer algunas llamadas y ven mañana a esta hora para hablar más tranquilos.

Akane se levanto limpio un poco su rostro y salió como zombie de la consulta, aun no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, seria madre soltera, Ranma le mintió y negó sus sentimientos, no quiso casarse a pesar de haberla tomado, se sintió usada, sucia…y una estúpida enamora de ese baka….

Llego a la casa tomo un baño y salió al furinkan, hablo con la enfermera le mostro el documento que le había dado Tofu, así que por sus buenas calificaciones, estar a punto de graduarse y su estado no necesitaba estar en todas las clases, pidiéndole discreción a la enfermera y a la administración, salió de ahí y fue a un centro de maternidad al otro lado de Nerima, no quería que nadie la viera, entro al edificio hablo con la encargada subió al 3 piso y espero que la llamaran…

En Furinkan…..

Esa marimacho no me despertó, según mamá ni siquiera desayuno, con lo delgada que esta y no está en clases! Donde demonios estará? Pasa de mi me ignora y yo no tengo el valor de contarle la verdad….kami! si recordara lo que paso en el barco me mataría! Puré de Ranma, si, eso quedaría de mí….pero de solo pensar en eso me hierve la sangre, endemoniadas hormonas….corazón de hielo….corazón de hielo…seguía repitiendo en su mente mientras observaba el puesto vacio en la sala de clases

Centro de maternidad 3 piso….

Akane Tendo pase por favor… y así se levanto muy nerviosa apretando los puños y se dirigió al interior de la sala….

Enfermera: señorita, recuéstese aquí descúbrase el abdomen y espere por favor la dra. Ya viene…

Akane obedeció acomodo su ropa y espero…

Hola, mi nombre es Kaito Chiasa, soy una antigua compañera y amiga de Tofu, tú debes ser su pequeña Akane me pidió que te cuidara mucho y sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Gracias por los review, tratare de que mis actualizaciones sean rápidas y espero no defraudarlos con sus expectativas….

sin más comencemos…..

Cap. 2 Tomando decisiones

Furinkan…..

Ranma: ya es la hora de almuerzo y nada de Akane, donde se habrá metido, comió su almuerzo rápidamente y subió a la azotea a pensar…*Akane, mi Akane donde te metiste? Porque no puedo hablar contigo? Pero cuando estuvimos juntos nunca escuche lo que quería, me besaste y te entregaste a mi pero nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mi…..* escucho el timbre y regreso a su salón….Cuando terminaron las clases, tomo sus cosas y salió directo al dojo, quería saber de su marimacho. No avanzo mucho ya que una bicicleta se le vino encima y una melosa chinita salto y se le pego cual pulpo al pobre

Shampo: Airen llevar a cita a Shampo, mientras se le restregaba.

Ukio: ni lo sueñes gata en celo…

Kodashi: JOJOJOJO….eso nunca mi Ranma Sama solo tiene ojos para mí….

Lo tiraban como muñeco y nadie escucho al pobre chico que trataba de decir algo, pronto se pusieron a pelear entre ellas, Ranma aprovecho a huir y ellas se dieron cuenta y así Ranma corriendo y detrás sus lindas prometidas, gritando, exigiendo y golpeando, lo seguían….

Centro de maternidad…..

Akane estaba realmente nerviosa, mientras la dra. Kaito le hacía algunas preguntas, encendió los aparatos y le dijo este gel es muy frio pero no hace daño, solo relájate

Dra. Kaito: Mira ves ese pequeño bulto que se mueve un poco…ese es tu bebe, está muy sano ya que no ve ningún tipo de problema, ahora por atención, subió el volumen y dejo escuchar los latidos del corazón… observo la reacción de la chica, secretamente amaba ese momento, cuando las futuras madres parecían nacer de nuevo solo con esos sonidos….

Akane: miraba atentamente la pantalla, no entendía mucho pero escuchaba cada palabra de la dra. , hasta que escucho los latidos muy rápidos…sintió algo maravilloso en su pecho, una calidez inexplicable, se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para voltear el mundo al revés solo por tenerlo en sus brazos, y lo supo, ella tendría a su bebe….aunque Ranma no la quisiera ni a ella ni a su bebe, nacería y seria la razón por la que cada día lucharía…..sin querer las lagrimas fluyeron solas por su rosto pero no era de tristeza era de felicidad, se sentía renovada….

La dra. Observo alegre la reacción de la chica le pidió que se vistiera y tomara asiento con ella en el escritorio de la sala.

Dra. Kaito: Primero dime, quieres continuar con tu embarazo?

Akane: Si…. Sé que soy muy joven pero hare todo lo posible para ser una buena madre, y sonrió dulcemente

Dra. Kaito: con una sonrisa, siendo así tu bebe está muy bien, tendrás un embarazo tranquilo y sin riesgos pero no debes abusar, miro severa, igual tienes que tener los cuidados normales en el embarazo, estas de 15 semanas, solo estas algo baja de peso, deberás alimentarte mejor, recuerda que debes darle lo suficiente a tu bebe…le dio algunas indicaciones y la envió a casa.

Al salir del lugar Akane estaba asustada, feliz, nerviosa, ansiosa….no sabía qué hacer, camino y camino hasta que llego a un local con artículos de bebe miro la vitrina observo las cosas y sonrió, lo pensó un poco entro pidió un gorrito y unos mitones blancos, con esa bolsita, camino hacia el auto bus ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Bajo del auto bus y camino con una sonrisa hasta que vio a su prometido huyendo de sus prometidas…. Camino un poco más y se interno en el parque….quería estar sola otro rato

Akane: ese baka, seguro que como estaba solo aprovecho bien el tiempo…..uuuuhhiiii mejor me calmo respira Akane, respira…. Busco refugio en un gran árbol, se sentó en el pasto abrió su bolso y saco una carpeta dentro habían tres imágenes y una pequeña memoria con una grabación, sonrió de nuevo….observo las imágenes y las acaricio tiernamente, mi hijo….. Abrazo las imágenes y volvió a guardarlas….mañana hablaría con Tofu….el sabría como ayudarla…..sin darse cuenta acaricio su vientre y dejo escapar una risa cargada de amor… se levanto y camino a casa de seguro Kasumi, la regañaría por no avisar que llegaría tarde.

Cuando Akane llego al dojo, se quito los zapatos y dijo, estoy en casa…..Kasumi siempre tan servicial la recibió, tenía un botiquín en las manos, ella intuyo para quien seria, y suspiro.

Akane: hermana quieres que cure a Ranma?

Kasumi: gracias Akane, seria de mucha ayuda, tía Nodoka salió a hacer unos encargos y aun no vuelve yo llegue hace poco del mercado y debo apresurarme con la cena, sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió a la cocina tarareando una melodía

Akane: rayos…..demonios…..kuso! Aun no quería hablar con el…. Camino lentamente, abrió la puerta piso la duela del dojo y hablo, Ranma jugaste con tus prometidas hoy? Parece que esta vez se ensañaron….lo miro bien, estaba magullado, sucio, tenía una pequeña espátula en el cabello, marcas de listón es sus muñecas y cuello, sintió pena por él, luego recordó lo baka que era y frunció el seño, saco los utensilios y comenzó a curarlo en silencio

Ranma: observo a su prometida sin decir nada estaba muy cansado, y no quería tener un viaje por los cielos gracias a las aerolíneas Tendo, y por millonésima vez se pregunto donde guardara el mazo….

Cuando término de curarlo Ranma no soporto más….

Ranma: donde estuviste hoy? No fuiste al instituto…Porque no quieres hablar conmigo, no mientas te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa, hace semanas que me evitas, casi no comes y tampoco entrenas, dime qué te pasa

Akane: no se esperaba eso, pensó * se supone que no le intereso, porque pregunta, frunció el seño y no se dejo amedrentar*, no te importa igual siempre estás muy ocupado con tus prometidas, así que no puedes decir si estoy o si entreno. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi Saotome

Ranma: muy molesto *que no tengo derecho, estúpida marimacho, tu eres mía* ja, sabía que caerías con el encanto Saotome, no digas que estas CE-LO-SA….., y mostro una sonrisa altiva

Akane: Ranma no baka, imbécil ya quisieras que yo fuera parte de tu grupito de zorras….se levanto ofuscada y lo dejo solo

Ranma: Qué demonios?...que paso? Ella nunca las trata así…..siempre son locas…pero zorras…había tanta rabia en esas palabras, pero como saber lo que su prometida pensaba….e ideo un plan… sonrió y conforme con su decisión se encamino a la casa

Kasumi: Familia a cenar!

Estaban todos en la mesa, y Kasumi servía arroz con albóndigas de pulpo, Akane estaba desesperada parece que ahora que se entero de su "estado" le vinieron todos los antojos….y se le hacía agua la boca. Genma engullía su arroz, Nodoka había llegado hace poco y dejaba ver levemente su Katana para que así su esposo no molestara a su hijo, Soun comía tranquilamente, Nabiki se quedaría en casa de una amiga tenía un importante trabajo en la universidad, Kasumi veía contenta a su familia disfrutar su comida, Akane devoraba todo como si no hubiera mañana y Ranma hacia lo mismo hasta que probo la albóndiga

Ranma: que me pasa esto sabe asqueroso, miro alrededor y todos comían, a él se le revolvía el estomago con el olor de la albóndiga, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pensó que eran consecuencias por que Akane experimentaba con el dándole comida radioactiva pero hace semanas que ella no cocinaba y seguía igual, después pensó que tal vez su prometida le hizo aluna jugarreta con su comida, trago sin respirar el resto de la albóndiga y tomo otra, y lo mismo, ya no soporto mas agradeció y se levanto con urgencia al baño.

Akane: Ja….sufre baka….que no sepas de mi bebe no te salva de esto, durante el trayecto en auto bus leyó algunos folletos donde explicaba síntomas compartidos….y brevemente disfruto el sufrimiento de su prometido…luego sintió mucha hambre….* no hay duda que te pareces a tu padre, yo nunca como tanto y tu todavía tienes hambre, le decía interiormente a su bebe*

La cena transcurrió tranquila y todos fueron a descansar…

Akane: estoy agotada, sostenía su vientre que haremos bebe? Creo que mañana será un día muy importante para nosotros, luego se quito la ropa y observo su cuerpo en el espejo miraba su abdomen aun no se notaba nada, tenía tiempo para estar tranquila, mientras decidía que hacer…

Desde el árbol del jardín Ranma observaba atentamente cada movimiento, muy extrañado que Akane se mirara tanto en el espejo.

Ranma: no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima, descubriré que te pasa marimacho….se decía así mismo….mañana seguiré cada uno de tus pasos, sabré que te sucede, rayos Akane no sigas quitándote la ropa…corazón de hielo….corazón de hielo….vio como su prometida se colocaba su pijama y apagaba la luz, dio un salto al techo y recordó el viaje desde Jusenkio a Japón

Flashback

Después de tan dura batalla en Jusenkio El guía los encamino a un barco…Akane solo vestía la camisa china de Ranma pero no le importo ella estaba muy confundida, todo había sido muy rápido y solo algo recordaba claramente, las lagrimas de Ranma y ese grito "Te amo" se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, todos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, durante el viaje Ranma nunca la dejo sola y en pequeño descuido la amazona casi la tira del barco, Ranma furioso la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a un camarote

Ranma: que pasa contigo? Sabes que Shampo es una tramposa te he dicho que confíes en ella eres una ilusa grito ofuscado

Akane: aun en un estado de ensoñación apenas le hizo caso y se fue a sus brazos como nunca lo pensó hacer lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que Ranma casi pierde el equilibrio, y dijo tuve tanto miedo…rompió en llanto

Ranma: no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer menos a su marimacho, Akane ya pasó, nunca te pasara nada malo yo te protegeré siempre decía mientras acariciaba su cabello casi pensando que se podía romper

Akane levanto su mirada y cuando sus castaños ojos vieron el azul intenso de Ranma se sumergió en una especie de transe, Ranma observo el rostro de su prometida, era tan hermosa, delicada, ,el acaricio su rostro mientras quitaba los rastros de las lagrimas y como un imán vio sus labios, se dejo llevar todas las emociones que vivió le dieron el valor de hacerlo, la beso primero suavemente demostrándote todo lo que sentía por ella en silencio, rompieron ese beso por falta de aire volvió a besarla pero ahora con urgencia y fiereza y ella respondió todos sus avances y se entregó sin ningún reparo a él, en la madrugada Ranma se despertó observo a su ahora mujer dormida y la cubrió con su camisa china, se levanto y fue a ver cómo estaban las cosas en cubierta quería llegar lo más pronto posible a Japón, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Después de un rato, regreso al camarote y Akane había despertado, el entro sin tocar y

Akane: Ahhh que te pasa pervertido, y se cubrió con la camisa

Ranma: Akane?...

Akane: si ese es mi nombre por que entras así, no ves que estoy casi desnuda? Ranma no baka….grito

Ranma: se giro y cerró la puerta, se dejo caer apoyado en ella y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos pensando*demonios que paso? No recuerda nada….ella…ella…..estaba en shock y no recuerda que hicimos el amor? Si es así soy el más miserable pervertido…me aproveche de su estado la tome como mía….y ella no recuerda….RANMA NO BAKA! Se decía….* se levanto salió corriendo a cubierta quería estar solo en la oscuridad

Al otro día fue como siempre había sido, peleas, confusiones e insultos….ella no recordaba nada…

Fin flashback

Ranma: pensando *rayos, porque tenía que ser así? Si ella recordara…por eso nunca me dijo que me quería, ojala lo hicieras marimacho* se levanto y se metió en su cuarto determinado a saber qué le pasa a Akane y poder conquistar su corazón si era necesario la seguiría con flores, por todo Nerima igual que Kuno….se rio de si mismo….y se fue a dormir

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Gracias por los review…

Cap.3 Descubriendo secretos

Akane se despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal se sentía muy cansada pero sabía que era por su estado, se aseo y bajo a desayunar.

Nodoka: querida puedes despertar a tu promedito….

Akane: está bien tía, demonios y yo que quería salir sin que me viera….subió nuevamente deslizo la puerta y lo vio durmiendo a pierna suelta, sin ninguna preocupación, quien como tu Ranma tan tranquilo….se acerco grito EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO BAKA!...

Ranma se levanto agitado en posición de combate mirando a todos lado pálido y asustado….

Ranma: maldita sea… marimacho, podrías ser un poco más suave, imagina si te hubiera atacado… se enderezo y volvió a hablar me alegra que me despertaras hace semanas que no lo hacías, agacho la cabeza para esconder el color de sus mejillas.

Akane: jajaja….ya levántate que llegaremos tarde, cuando escucho lo que dijo su prometido se movió rápido hacia el comedor pensando*y ahora como me deshago de Ranma tengo que hablar con Tofu*

Bajo comió rápido su arroz y salió apurada guardo su bento con el almuerzo tomo alunas frutas se despidió y se apresuro en salir, cuando Ranma bajo ella se había ido

Nodoka: hijo el desayuno está en la mesa, Akane tenía mucha prisa y ya se fue, no es bueno que tu prometida salga sola debes levantarte antes

Ranma: pensó*estúpida Akane, volvió a hacerlo pero no te salvaras de mi ya te encontrare* Mamá me das mi almuerzo debo salir rápido

Nodoka: eso es mi muchacho, un hombre nunca deja a su novia salir sola, toma aquí tengo tus cosas, apresúrate y alcánzala

Genma: mi hijo es todo un hombre….

Soun: vamos Ranma dinos cuando preparamos la boda…

Ranma: NO SEAN IDIOTAS! Grito, tenemos cosas que hacer en el instituto recuerden que casi acaba…yo no estoy interesado en esa tabla de planchar con fuerza de gorila!

Soun y Genma: abrazados llorando…..nunca uniremos las escuelas!buuuaaaa…..bbuuuuaaaaa

Salió corriendo, salto de tejado en tejado buscando a su prometida hasta que la diviso doblando en la esquina del la consulta del dr. Tofu

Ranma: pensando*ya te encontré y una sonrisa altiva se formo en sus labios, no puedes huir de mi Akane, se dirige a la consulta de Tofu, no creo que este lastimada, y si está enferma por eso tanto hermetismo conmigo* se apresuro hoy averiguaría que pasaba….

Akane se apresuro en llegar a la consulta se sentía más tranquila ya que pudo dejar a Ranma en la casa, golpeo la puerta segura de la decisión que había tomado, golpeo la puerta, el dr. La recibió y le indico que tomara asiento dos tazas esperaban dispuestas para el té

Tofu: que decidiste hacer?

Akane: ya tome mi decisión voy a graduarme y me iré de Nerima, no obligare a Ranma

Tofu: no crees que es egoísta de tu parte negarle su paternidad, no estoy de acuerdo el merece saberlo, te has preguntado que le dirás a tu hijo o hija cuando pregunte por su padre?

Akane, extrañas a tu mamá?, qué harías si te enteras de que esta viva y tu padre te la negó? Sería justo? Hagamos algo…gradúate…cuídate y prepara tu viaje pero si quieres mi ayuda cuéntale a Ranma de lo contrario no te ayudaré, si él no demuestra ningún interés tu consciencia y la mía estarán tranquilas, te parece?

Akane: *estaba shock con las preguntas del dr. Y decidió intentarlo, ella dejaría su orgullo por su bebe, si el baka de su prometido no reacciona….*Esta bien dr. Tofu usted gana me acercare a Ranma le diré la verdad, pero deme tiempo para mi es difícil, yo intente hablar con él una vez pero el negó todo….

Tofu: eso es….ahora ve a casa descansa lo suficiente y evita a las otras prometidas recuerda que no puedes luchar

Akane agradeció los consejos de Tofu, y se dirigió al instituto..

Escondido en las ramas del árbol cerca de la ventana estaba Ranma, cuando los vio entrar a la consulta él se metió por la ventana en la parte superior y busco un lugar donde escuchar esa conversación, cuando los pudo escuchar claramente, oyó decir a Akane que se acercaría a él para contarle la verdad…

Ranma: escuchando y pensando* que debe decirme?, porque no puede luchar serán efectos secundarios de Jusenkio? Y si quiere terminar el compromiso? Como vamos a terminar la escuela….y si quiere irse a una universidad extranjera? Como sea la sigo una vez llegue a china nadando lo haría de nuevo si ella e va….que negué? Y recordó los momentos antes de la boda…..demonios y si no me quiere y está enamorada de otro y lo está viendo a escondidas? Apretó los puños y los celos lo hacían ver en su mente a una Akane con un chicho….lo abrazaba lo tomaba de la mano y lo besaba….y se dijo, eso nunca eres mía Akane…. Si haces eso le cuento todo al tío Soun y te obligo a casarte conmigo por honor….me golpearas todo lo que quieras pero seguirás siendo mía…. Apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que sus nudillos estaban blancos…. Escucho que se despedía y salió por donde mismo entró

Akane iba caminando tranquila, hoy no iría al instituto, gracias a kami Nabiki estaba muy ocupa terminando el semestre en la universidad así no estaba pendiente de ella, hoy iría al banco revisaría su cuenta bancaria que estaba destinada a la universidad, la había abierto hace tantos años, soñaba con estudiar educación física y llevar el dojo….hasta que apareció Ranma d ahí su vida se volvió un caos

Akane: pensando* no he visto esa cuenta en años ojala que haya aumentado un poco si me voy tendría dinero suficiente para cuidar a mi bebe unos meses cuando nazca después tendría que dejarlo en una guardería y buscar un trabajo…kami ayúdame….mamá me haces mucha falta ojala pudieras darme algún consejo, si el dr. Tofu tuviera razón todo seria más fácil….pero de eso nada, Ranma lo ha dejado claro tantas veces, quien querría a una chica como yo, con tan pocas virtudes teniendo tres prometidas mas mejores en todo….*en eso estaba hasta que una figura salto frente a ella.

Un Ranma furioso salto frente a ella, a donde ibas marimacho? El instituto esta hacia el otro lado…dijo arrastrando las palabras, pensando* de seguro iba a ver a ese infeliz, pero ya sabré quien es y lo mato juro que lo mato*

Akane: Ranma…susurro, yo iba a….. miro a todos lado y nada no se le ocurría nada y no veía a nadie… suspiro cansadamente está bien ven conmigo ojala que ninguna de tus dulces prometidas nos molesten tengo algo que hablar contigo…

Ranma: dejando su furia de lado la observo, y la siguió en silencio, estaba completamente nervioso y ansioso de escuchar a su prometida

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Cap. 4 Posibilidades

Caminaron hasta llegar al banco, Ranma la seguía y no decía nada, ella entro en la oficina y el la espero afuera, salió muy contenta

Akane:* valla es bueno invertir a futuro, mi dinero en tres años tuvo muchas ganancias, esa señorita fue muy amable en aconsejarme tan bien cuando abrí esta cuenta* pensaba cuando salió de ahí, dijo Ranma sabes necesito un lugar donde nadie nos moleste vamos la estación iremos a Suginami, lo conoces?

Ranma: la miro algo extrañado, y dijo no tengo idea de donde esta

Akane: sonrió de una forma tan hermosa y dijo mi madre nació ahí, vivió su infancia ahí y luego con mis abuelos se mudo a Nerima y conoció a papá. Para mi es tan importante lo que debemos hablar que quiero que conozcas un lugar que siempre me trae hermosos recuerdos…vamos lo tomo de la manga de la camisa y lo guía a la estación

Ranma se dejo hacer y la siguió subieron al tren y cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos

Akane: pensaba* mamá dame la fuerza y el valor para hacer esto, kami por favor no me abandones ahora rogaba*

Ranma: es definitivo Akane quiere matarme y no dejar rastro de mi…. Donde demonios dijo que vamos?

Llegaron y Akane lo guio a un hermoso parque estaba casi vacío por el horario, la mayoría de las personas estaba en el trabajo y los niños en la escuela, vio una heladería y compro unos helados, Ranma no dijo nada solo camina y observaba a su prometida era extraño sentir tanta paz… recibió su helado y casi le dice que quería convertirse en chica pero pensó* si tengo que enfrentar algo será como hombre*

Buscaron un apacible lugar retirado, en el interior del parque y se sentaron bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo.

Akane: se había terminado su helado y jugando los los bordes de su falda, estaba tan nerviosa no sabia como empezar….

Ranma: estaba tan nervios se comió el helado, si alguien le preguntaba, no tenía idea de que sabor era….cada segundo parecía que iba a perder el corazón del pecho de tan fuerte que latía…

Akane: respiro repetidamente y dijo, Ranma, quiero que me cuentes que paso en el barco cuando volvíamos a Japón, he tenido varios recuerdos pero hay algo que esta pasando ahora….

Ranma: estaba sudando a mares, ni en los peores entrenamientos se sintió tan acorralado, se armo de valor y trato de hablar, no sé qué estás hablando, es verdad que pasaron muchas cosas pero tú ya las conoces

Akane: está bien Ranma, probemos otra cosa, digamos que recordé todo viaje de REGRESO a casa, y que espero una explicación….

Ranma: con una combustión instantánea, sudando y muy pero muy nervioso, jugando con sus dedos bajo la mirada y dijo, Akane es que….yo creí….que tu…digo yo….pensé….pero….

Akane: con un tic en el ojo…y muy poca paciencia, grito HABLA CLARO BAKA!

Ranma: dio un respingo se le erizo hasta la trenza y pensó* hasta aquí llego Ranma Saotome….*e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, la técnica del tigre caído….perdón Akane….perdón no sé como paso, bueno si se… pero es que fue tan rápido….tu me abrazaste y yo pensé…..

Akane: RANMA NO BAKA! Porque lo ocultaste? Tanto te avergüenza? Porque desperté sola?, su tono de voz se fue quebrando….dime….

Ranma: la vio al punto de las lágrimas….no Akane, no pienses estupideces, escucha, yo salí a cubierta a ver cómo iba el viaje, cuando regresé tu parecías otra, me insultaste y yo…. no tuve el valor de decirte nada, pero nunca huiría, tu sabes que el honor es muy importante para mi….

Akane: y por qué no quisiste casarte entonces?, me insultaste, dejaste que destruyeran el dojo…y me hiciste pasar por todas esas cosas, habladurías en el furinkan, las burlas de tus prometidas y…

Ranma: no quería que te casaras conmigo por lastimas, me entere lo del agua de la poza del hombre ahogado y creí que lo hacías por lastima, tu eres muy importante para mi….y bueno luego todo se salió de control y paso lo que pasó

Akane: *me dijo que soy importante para él, no Akane no te ilusiones* Ranma tu conoces las consecuencias de nuestros actos?

Ranma: como consecuencias?, tu cambiaste tanto, no me hablabas estabas enojada….esas consecuencias?

Akane: *baka….* se molesto por lo estúpido que a veces podía ser….y se enojo tanto que grito, ESTOY EMBARAZADA BAKAAAAAA!

Ranma: *que dijo… embarazada?* se volvió de piedra y no reacciono….ahí quedo mirando al vacio

Akane: Ranma….Ranma…lo llamo varias veces, agito tu mano frente a sus ojos y nada…. Se molesto y lo abofeteo muy fuerte….

Ranma: eres una bruta… porque me golpeas?

Akane: tu no respondías….

Estaba triste, molesta, avergonzada….y estaba sintiendo hambre….

Ranma: estás segura?...

Akane: abrió lentamente su bolso y saco la carpeta con las tres imágenes de su hijo, el documento de natalidad y los folletos de cuidados e información, se lo entrego a Ranma

Ranma miraba todo y aun no entendía nada, miro su prometida y eta comenzó a explicarle como si fuera un niño que era cada cosa…

Akane: yo….siempre te he querido, no me importa tu maldición, pero jamás te obligaría a estar conmigo, voy a tenerlo no importa si tu no lo quieres yo me hare responsable de él, eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, jamás aceptaría casarme contigo solo por honor…dijo quebrando su voz

Ranma: la miró y comenzó a reír como un loco…Jajajajaja

Akane: se molesto y dijo, que te hace tanta gracia imbécil….?

Ranma se levanto sin decir nada aún riendo, la tomo en sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza y cuidado y aun entre risas, le dijo, creí que estabas enamora de otro, que querías romper conmigo y estaba decidido a contarle al tío Soun y a el viejo, lo que pasó en barco, yo si te obligaría a quedarte a mi lado, te amo mi marimacho…..me haces muy feliz un hijo tuyo….nuestro…. la miro y Akane lloraba, le beso la frente con mucha ternura, seco sus lagrimas y la beso tiernamente, sin prisa y con todo el amor que sentía…

Akane: se sentí tan feliz…que no podía creer lo que escucho y sucedía….pero aun tenía dudas…cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y ella le pregunto, que haremos Ranma?

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Cap. 5 Un momento de Paz

Ranma: Akane, no pensemos eso ahora, déjame disfrutar este momento

Akane: podemos comer algo?, ya tengo hambre….

Sacaron sus bentos y disfrutaron de su comida, entre risas, preguntas y uno que otro golpe….

Se estaba haciendo de noche y no querían regresar, ambos sabían que en Nerima todo sería distinto

Ranma: no quiero volver aún, en casa nadie nos dejara tranquilos…desearía poder quedarme aquí aunque sea por esta noche, decía un Ranma bastante abatido, mientras sostenía la mano de su prometida y caminaba hacia la estación de trenes

Akane: se detuvo miro fijamente a Ranma y dijo hagámoslo….quedemos aquí, podemos pasar la noche en algún hotel y mañana volver

Ranma: y que diremos en casa?

Akane: yo puedo decir que estoy enojada contigo y voy a quedarme con yuka, la verdad lo he hecho algunas veces, rio nerviosamente…

Ranma: o sea que cuando decías que estabas con Yuka….estabas aquí? Akane….dijo apretando los dientes….que otros secretos tienes? Y una venita se comenzaba a mostrar en su cien pensando *marimacho descuidada yo muy confiado y ella tan lejos*

Akane, aun medio nerviosa con una risa tonta, dijo ven, vamos te voy a mostrar un lugar, y lo hizo caminar hacia el otro lado….aquí, se detuvo era una pensión muy sencilla, pero bastante decente, entraron y un amable señora de edad avanzada la recibió muy contenta…

Señora: mi niña ha venido a visitarme….y este joven quien es, no será su prometido?

Akane: hizo una reverencia y luego abrazo dulcemente, dijo, tía Masumi…. Si, el es Ranma mi prometido, hoy le mostré el barrio y se nos hizo tarde, podemos quedarnos?

Masumi: Claro cariño esta es tu casa…. Sabes jovencito esta niña tiene un corazón de oro, cuídala mucho

Akane: tía, puedes prepararnos algo de cenar por favor?

Masumi: por supuesto mi niña, sube a tu habitación, es la única que está vacía…. Yo les aviare cuando este lista la cena

Akane: Gracias tía, hizo una reverencia y subió guiando a un silencioso Ranma, abrió la puerta y la habitación se parecía mucho al cuarto de dojo Tendo

Ranma: por fin hablo…. Ella es tu tía? Nunca la habías nombrado….

Akane: aun hay mucho de mi familia que no sabes…déjame tomar un baño y te cuento estoy muy cansada, tomo algunas cosas que tenía en una pequeña maleta que guardaba ahí y fue al pequeño baño de la habitación, se dio un rápido baño se cambio y salió, su prometido se había quedado dormido en la cama, estaba medio sentado, seguro la estaba esperando y se durmió…. Ella se acomodo a su lado y le dio un fugaz beso que lo despertó

Ranma: quisiera que me despertaras asi siempre….y la abrazo, ahora me contaras algo de tu familia?

Akane: bueno nunca has escuchado nada de la familia de mamá, porque ella renuncio a su herencia para seguir a papá, mis abuelos tenían bastante dinero y quería algo más que un artista marcial como yerno, mi madre estaba tan enamorada que se caso a escondidas y con sus ahorros compraron dojo, mi padre fue excelente maestro y vivieron bien. Mi abuelo se molesto mucho y aunque era su única hija la dejo sin ninguna herencia. Luego llego Kasumi y mi abuela en secreto compro una propiedad y se la dejo como legado, después hizo lo mismo con Nabiki y conmigo, cuando mi mamá….nos dejo… ellos estaban muy arrepentidos y fue tanto su dolor que siguieron a mi madre meses después, primero mi abuelo y una semana después mi abuela, papá recibió una gran herencia, que se supone era para nuestras bodas, pero papá se sumergió en su depresión y el dojo no funciono más… así que fue ocupando ese dinero ahora si preguntas no tengo idea, cuanto quedara de eso…

Ranma: siempre me pregunte como se sostenía el dojo, pero nunca me atreví a decir algo

Akane: cuando Kasumi tenía 15 años se le hizo entrega del título de su propiedad, no sé si aun lo tiene o lo vendió. Después fue el turno de Nabiki, se que lo vendió y compro alunas acciones que tiene para su futuro, según Kasumi se parece mucho a mi abuelo, los negocios los trae en la sangre, y rio un poco. Cuando cumplí 15 años fue mi turno, no sabía qué hacer y quise conocer la propiedad, esta igual que en ese entonces, y cuando llegue con el notario estaba escondida tía Masumi, vivía en muy precarias condiciones, el notario estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía pero yo lo impedí, le di las gracias por todo y le pedí que se retirara. Escuche la historia de vida de la tía Masumi y no tuve corazón para pedirle que se fuera, y junto con mi ayuda y autorización armamos esta pensión técnicamente es mía pero ella la administra, todos los meses ella deposita una cantidad de yenes en mi cuenta bancaria, que son mi parte de la ganancia que yo guardaba para la universidad y ella tiene su ingreso y vive tranquila, casi siempre cuando tenemos una pelea muy grande llego aquí por eso mi maleta y este cuarto me esperan nadie más lo utiliza, pero ese es un secreto que solo Kasumi conoce….

Ranma: ahora yo también lo sé….y sonrió tranquilo y beso su cabeza

Masumi: golpeo la puerta y dijo mi niña está listo todo, por favor bajen

Se sentaron a comer tranquilamente conversaron de todo un poco y Akane llamo al dojo, Kasumi cuidaría que nadie supiera donde estaba, y a Ranma nunca lo controlaban así que no se preocupo por nada, subieron al cuarto. Ranma beso tiernamente a su prometida y poco a poco fue cambiando el beso la pasión y posesión se hicieron presentes, ella no puso ninguna resistencia y él dio rienda suelta a sus deseos, fue una noche muy larga llena de emoción, amor y pasión.

Al día siguiente, desayunaron con la tía Masumi y luego fueron rumbo a Nerima, tenían que enfrentar su realidad, ambos seguros de lo que sentían y lo que querían para la pequeña familia que estaban formando, debían actuar rápido ya habían pasado cuatro meses en cualquier momento se notaria su estado y no querían arriesgarse

Ranma: pensando *hoy mismo soluciono esto les haré entender que mi decisión y elección *

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Cap. 6 Prometidas…..

Cuando bajaron del tren Ranma la tomo en sus brazos y fue de tejado en tejado, la dejo en el dojo y le dijo descansa….yo debo solucionar algunas cosas la beso y se fue rápidamente….

Ranma: mi primera aclaración será Ukio, es mi amiga debería entenderme….

Ukio: estaba preparando unos onokomiyakie, y lo vio entrar…Ran-chan viniste a verme! Estaba preocupada, fueron dos días que no fuiste al instituto reclamo

Ranma: U-chan necesitamos hablar seriamente

Ukio: por supuesto Ran-chan espera aquí voy a dejar el negocio a cargo de konatsu, vamos hablemos arriba, mientras subía estaba imaginando que Ranma le pedía ser su única prometida

Ranma: u-chan debo contarte algo, estaba muy nervioso pero lo disimulo, quiero romper nuestro compromiso

Ukio: Qué?! Nunca y tu honor? No…me niego…. Ran-chan yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, podemos vivir aquí, llevaremos el restaurant formaremos una familia, dame una oportunidad….

Ranma: no… u-chan entiende yo me enamore y quiero estar con ella

Ukio: No! No me digas eso, comenzaba a llorar…quién es?

Ranma: Akane….

Ukio: creo que siempre lo supe pero no podía darme por vencida, tenía que intentarlo…

Ranma: hay algo más….quería pedirte que no la retes, ella no está en condiciones de pelear

Ukio: algo molesta, porque no? Estoy en mi derecho….

Ranma: porque somos amigos…y porque... esta em..em… embarazada, titubeo un poco

Ukio: QUE?! O sea que estabas con ella y aun así nos dabas esperanzas a mí y a Shampo?! Con razón se molestaba tanto y te mandaba a volar…y cuanto tiempo tiene? Pregunto muy enojada…

Ranma: cua…cuatro meses….rascándose la nuca

Ukio: QUE?! Con un tic en el ojo miro a Ranma y un aura de furia salió de ella, sacó su pala y grito PERVERTIVO….mientras lo aporreaba

En el dojo, una feliz Akane estaba descansando en su cuarto, mientras acariciaba su vientre, Kasumi estaba en la cocina con la tía Nodoka, papá y el tío Genma jugaban Go, Nabiki estaba en la universidad y Ranma salió a arreglar sus asuntos…

Cuando Ranma por fin pudo tranquilizar a Ukio, salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí

Ranma: ufff y yo que creí, que sería más fácil… pero al menos ya lo entendió, Kodashi no entiende razones…está loca igual que Kuno…pero me falta Shampo…y se encamino al neko-hanten. Cuando llegó lo recibió Coloane

Coloane: el yerno viene a pedir la fecha del matrimonio con Shampo?

Ranma: de hecho, quiero saber cómo romper el compromiso, no puedo casarme con Shampo, estoy enamorado de alguien más

Coloane: sabía que este día llegaría, pero lamentablemente para ti no puedes abandonar a una amazona sin sufrir consecuencias…

Shampo: Airen venir por Shampo a cita? Decía mientras salía del la cocina

Ranma: no, vengo a romper el compromiso

Shampo palideció, no esto no podía estar pasando….

Ranma: lo siento Shampo pero me enamore de alguien más

Coloane: prepárate muchacho tendrás que luchar con las dos

Y así comenzaron a luchar, pero no duró mucho, Coloane saco unos polvos y se los arrojo a Ranma este cayó al suelo inconsciente… lo amarraron bien y lo cargaron hasta la bodega donde en una cámara subterránea lo encerraron encadenado de pies y manos con una mordaza en la boca

Coloane: escucha bien Shampo esta noche iras por todas las cosas del yerno, y las traerás aquí, lo mantendremos encerrado y dormido, hasta que esa muchachita que lo prendo, se canse de esperarlo, si el no te quiere hacer feliz, tampoco ello será, tienes que tener cuidado que Mousse no se entere.

Shampo: si abuelita….

En el dojo, todos estaban cenando y ni rastros de Ranma, a nadie le preocupaba ya que era bastante normal que se perdiera por ratos, ya volvería cuando tuviera hambre, pero Akane estaba muy inquieta, termino la cena ordenaron el comedor y se dispusieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levanto y fue a despertar a Ranma pero el cuarto estaba vacío y cuando vio los muebles abiertos y cajones vacios, un frio le recorrió la espalda, se le revolvió es estomago…llamo a su tía Nodoka y su padre y le confirmaron lo obvio…Ranma se había ido, la dejo sola y embarazada, la uso, le volvió a mentir y a humillar…pero sería la última vez….

Nodoka: Akane, querida de seguro Ranma fue a algún entrenamiento, sabes cuánto ama el arte

Soun: tranquila hija tu tía tiene razón el se prepara para llevar el dojo

Genma: si Akane…ahora vamos a desayunar Tendo….

Esos días fueron agotadores la llenaron de preguntas, se sentía abandonada y encima su embarazo comenzaba a notarse las faldas no le entraban en la cintura y sus caderas y pechos estaban empezando a crecer, llego el dia de la graduación y después de la ceremonia no asistió a la fiesta…nadie la culpo en casa sabían que era por Ranma

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a vera Tofu,

Tofu: hola Akane como estas?

Akane: bien, quisiera conversar con usted, tiene algo de tiempo?

Tofu: claro pasa, vamos por un té

Akane entre lagrimas y sollozos le conto todo lo sucedido al dr. Tofu, quien no podía creer lo que hizo Ranma….

Akane: ahora puede ayudarme dr. Tofu?

Tofu: si Akane, tienes tus cosas listas?

Akane: si dr. Tofu tengo todo listo

Tofu: En la isla de Okinawa conozco a unas personas que te pueden ayudar….es un matrimonio que no tuvo hijos, cuando trabaje ahí viví en su casa yo les hacia compañía y cuidaba de ellos cuando me mude a Nerima fue muy difícil dejarlos siempre los llamo, si quieres puedo llamarlos y explicarles que necesitas descansar un tiempo estoy seguro que estarán muy felices de ayudarte, así no estarán tan solos…después si tu quieres ellos podrían ayudar a establecerte ahí…

Akane: se levanto y abrazo al dr. Tofu quien no dudo en corresponder el gesto y hablo, gracias dr. Tofu…llame por favor necesito salir de Nerima….

Tofu tomo el teléfono hablo y explico el caso muy felices los ancianos aceptaron ayudar a Akane, ya estaba hecho en la mañana siguiente haría una nueva vida con su hijo, le dolía deja el dojo pero no podía quedarse….

Un Ranma atado y cansado recibía su dosis de polvo diario es maldita cosa lo hacía dormir 24 horas de corrido, Shampo iba puntualmente a arrojárselos…apenas y reaccionaba y ya lo dormían

A la mañana siguiente en el dojo…..

Soun: NO! Mi niña nos ha dejado lloraba con una nota en la mano…

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraban entre ellas sin decir nada estaban muy sorprendidas

Nodoka: se sentía culpable, sabía que la muchacha se había ido por su hijo, algo intuía…

Genma: miraba preocupado temía que lo echaran de la comodidad del dojo

En Okinawa una jovencita caminaba buscando una dirección cuando llego golpeo la puerta y la recibió una dulce mujer, hola tú debes ser Akane, yo soy Hanako Mujica y el es mi esposo Dai Mujica, vamos entra

Akane: hizo una reverencia yo soy Akane Tendo, gracias por recibirme en su hogar…

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Gracias por todos sus review

Ahora comencemos…

Cap. 7 Determinación

Desde su llegada Akane había cambiado mucho tanto física como interiormente, la sra. Hanako hizo lo impensable, logro que aprendiera a cocinar, le aconsejaba que pensara en su bebe y cuán importante era que ella cuidara de no enfermarlo, le enseño a coser y tejer bien ahora tenía varios conjuntos hechos por ella misma para su hijo, su mayor determinación era ser una buena madre. Aunque su corazón estaba roto, extrañaba demasiado a Ranma, sentía que le habían arrancado algo desde lo más profundo de su alma…, Llamaba constantemente a Kasumi, pero nunca dijo donde estaba, el dr. Tofu siempre está al tanto de su estado y bienestar, ella agradecía siempre a la tía Masumi que le permitía tener un ingreso en que apoyarse a que sus ahorros estaban destinados al parto.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses y ahora su hijo estaba grande y fuerte, sentía sus fuertes patadas era un bebe muy inquieto, estaba tranquila, pero extrañaba tanto a ese baka… se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de amarlo, estaba triste pero ese día era especial por fin sabría que sexo tendría su bebe, iba con la sra. Hanako rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegaron pasaron a la sala y esperaron… Akane Tendo, llamaron y ambas entraron a la estancia

Hola soy el dr. Jiro recuéstate aquí, le puso el gel, y comenzó su trabajo, tu bebe está en perfecto estado, quieres saber el sexo?

Akane: tomo la mano de Hanako y dijo si, por favor….

Dr. Jiro: Tendrás un varoncito fuerte y sano, ya puedes vestirte….

Se sentaron junto al escritorio y el dr. Le entrego la carpeta con las imágenes y la grabación del bebe, algunas indicaciones, cuidados y ejercicios y salieron de vuelta a la casa….

En Nerima…

Shampo: abuelita, ha pasado mucho tiempo, el Airen apenas y quiere comer o beber agua a tratado de escapar varias veces, no sabemos nada de esa mujer….Ukio se fue a su pueblo de vacaciones y la chica violenta se fue a estudiar fuera, según la información de Nabiki y de la loca no se sabe nada decía en su lengua materna

Coloane: bisnieta…estamos castigando a Ranma, el no puede despreciar a una amazona…menos a ti que serás la próxima líder de la tribu… lo ideal sería haber eliminado a la competencia pero nunca nos ha dicho quien es y el tonto de mousse llega muy rápido de las entregas apenas y podemos interrogarlo

Shampo: y que haremos entonces? Hay veces que me mira con tanto odio que me asusta liberarlo, otras parece tan triste que se me encoje el corazón….

Coloane: no podemos liberarlo, el debe morir ahí abajo…si lo soltamos podría cobrar alguna represalia contra ti…. Después de todo venció a Saffron en el monte Fénix… él puede derrotarnos si se lo propone, corrimos con suerte al haberlo dormido si no jamás lo habríamos capturado

Shampo: y si usamos algún truco y lo hacemos enamorarse de mí? Así volveríamos a la aldea….

Coloane: mmm…no es mala idea, el problema es que lo hemos intentado todo durante estos años…y nada ha resultado…

Detrás de un muro había un pato amarrado del cuello que despertó justo para oír esa conversación…de seguro creían que aún estaba inconsciente.

Coloane: ve a despertar a Mousse, se acerca la hora de la cena y siempre hay muchos pedidos….

Shampo camino hacia el pato, le tiro un balde con agua caliente y dijo, pato tonto despertar, que hay que preparan comida…y lo dejo para que se vistiera….

Mousse: cuando habrán capturado al imbécil de Saotome… que hago, no sería malo que lo dejasen morir…pensó con una sonrisa muy siniestra en el rostro, luego recordó a pesar de sus diferencias, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar….cuando saliera a hacer las entregas iría con los Tendo

Coloane: Mousse hay varios pedidos...ponte los lentes y sal a entregar, que Shampo tiene que ayudar aquí…

Mousse asintió, tomo los pedidos y trato de hacer las entregas lo más rápido posible para ir al dojo Tendo… cuando llego salto el muro y vio a Nabiki…

Mousse: Nabiki Tendo, necesito hablar con tu padre y el señor Saotome…

Nabiki: Que no sabes usar las puertas?... está bien acompáñame….

En la sala estaban todos reunidos, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Nodoka y hasta el maestro Happosai escuchando el relato del joven chino,

Soun: Saotome su hijo corre un serio peligro

Genma: tenemos que ir por él…

Nodoka: como nunca la habían visto, emitía un aura de furia y aferrada a su katana quebrillaba pidiendo venganza por el sufrimiento de su hijo…

Mousse sorprendido, pidió, por favor no dañen a Shampo, es la vieja momia quien la manipula para sus fines…

Happosai: dejo su pipa y seriamente dijo, Ranma es mi heredero… yo iré con ustedes además conozco muy bien las mañas de Coloane… será esta noche…

Nabiki yo le pediré al dr. Tofu que espere aquí conmigo, han pasado 3 meses desde que no lo hemos visto si Mousse tiene razón debe estar muy mal, como para no haber salido de ahí por si mismo

Kasumi: OH MI….yo prepare unos bocadillos, esta noche será muy larga…

Mousse: y Akane donde esta?… ella sería de mucha ayuda, no es tan fuerte como Shampo, pero le dará pelea por un buen rato

Nabiki: miro a todos y rápidamente dijo, ella no está, se fue a estudiar lejos es mejor no molestarla, además no alcanzaría a llegar

Mousse: debo irme para que no sospechen… dejare la puerta del patio interior sin seguro, traten de no hacer ruido o deberé pelear contra ustedes, no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de una anciana matriarca amazona, aunque no comparta los motivos de ella, pero debo obedecer

Genma: no te preocupes Mousse, ya hiciste mucho al avisarnos, gracias e hizo una reverencia

Mousse, devolvió el gesto y salió velozmente hacia el neko-hanten

Esa tarde se sintió eterna….cuando oscureció salieron rumbo al neko-hanten esperaron a que cerraran y desde una distancia prudente observaron… cuando se apagaron todas las luces se acercaron sigilosamente, antes de llegar Nodoka habló

Nodoka: Ustedes dos compórtense a la altura de esto y no hagan payasadas….y Genma, si no podemos sacar a Ranma, te obligare al seppuku…ya que no puedes seguir viviendo si no me devuelves a mi hijo….dijo con la mirada más fría que habían visto en ella

Genma: se encogió en su lugar….y sudando de miedo….respondió….lo sacaremos Nodoka….

Happosai: es mi heredero yo me sacrificaré por él, además también obtendría algo a cambio y sonrió maliciosamente

Cuando lograron entrar en el patio interior….la puerta estaba sin seguro, como había dicho mousse entraron y buscaron la bodega al encontrarla buscaron hasta localizar la puerta hacia el cuarto oculto….en eso escucharon unos pasos

Coloane: Shampo eres tú? No hubo respuesta…montada en su bastón grito, quién anda ahí?...

Dentro de la bodega, asustados se miraron y el maestro hizo unas señas de calma y salió disparado…

Happosai: Coloane….mi hermosa Coloane…he venido a verte quisiera que recordáramos viejos tiempos…nuestra juventud….mientras la abrazaba y trataba de besarla…

Coloane: viejo estúpido, eso pasó hace mucho, ahora suéltame gritaba

Llegaron Shampo y mousse a ver quien estaba gritando y al ver a Happosai tratando de besar a la fuerza a Coloane se sorprendieron

Mousse: es el viejo pervertido….mmm….la vieja momia puede con él… me voy a dormir tengo sueño…y salió rumbo a su cuarto…

Shampo: pato tonto no ser de ayuda y lo golpeo con su boborie dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

Happosai se las arreglo para que todos sus movimientos los guiaran al piso superior por lo que una anciana amazona que estaba medio aturdida y no sabía cómo reaccionar trataba de huir de un maestro que se las arreglaba para restregarse un poco y robarle algunos besos, mientras una Shampo hecha una furia gritaba dejar abuelita viejo pervertido sin poder atinarle ningún golpe…

Dentro de la bodega en un rincón los tres escuchaban atentamente….

Nodoka: muy bajito dijo, con que a eso se refería con sacrificarse….

Soun: yo no le veo tanto sacrificio parecía muy feliz…

Genma: ahí…ahí está la puerta…

Abrieron y lo que vieron, los dejo helados… Ranma estaba encadenado de manos y pies, amordazado, inconsciente y en condiciones deplorables….cualquiera ya hubiera muerto en esas condiciones…

Nodoka: se apresuro le tomo la cabeza….hijo, hijo despierta…pero Ranma no hacía nada… se acerco y escucho su corazón…eso la tranquilizo un poco

Soun abrió las cadenas lo más rápido que pudo y Genma lo tomo como un costal y salieron de ahí…afortunadamente arriba aún se escuchaban gritos pero ahora del maestro, parece que Shampo le había dado alcance…debían apresurarse…y mousse seguía tirado en el piso

Cuando lograron salir de ahí….pudieron respirar tranquilos

Genma: yo me iré primero ustedes me alcanzan en el dojo...y se fue de tejado en tejado…descuida mi muchacho…eres un Saotome, lograras salir de esta, le decía a Ranma…

Nodoka y Soun caminaron rápidamente al dojo.

Cuando Genma llegó le entregó a Ranma al dr. Tofú este lo subió a su cuarto y comenzó a evaluarlo….

Genma: como hiciste para que el dr. No se volviera loco al ver a Kasumi?

Nabiki: fácil…Kasumi no ha salido de la cocina…estaba tan nerviosa que se puso a cocinar, ahora tenemos comida por una semana al menos

A Genma le escurrió una gota….después camino disimuladamente a la cocina, le había dado algo de hambre

Después de unos minutos ingresaron Nodoka y Soun al dojo, y todos esperaban al dr. Tofu, para saber el estado de Ranma

Continuara…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Gracias por todos sus review

Cap.8

A la mañana siguiente…en el neko-hanten

Shampo: abuelita…abuelita!

Coloane: que pasa Shampo?

Shampo: el ex - Airen escapar….

Coloane: que dijiste?!

Shampo: no está y las cadenas están rotas…

Coloane: Mousse! Llamó…. Ayudaste a escapar al yerno?

Mousse: con sus habilidades de actor, se hizo el idiota… a quién? Saotome estaba aquí? Hasta donde yo recuerdo anoche vi al viejo pervertido, me iba a ir a mi curto y mi hermosa Shampo me golpeó y hoy desperté ahí mismo en el piso de la cocina…

Shampo, rio nerviosa…si ser verdad…

Mousse: Amada Shampo, me defiendes de la momia?

Shampo: le tiro agua y amarro el pato al árbol del jardín…no confundir cosas pato dijo

Coloane: Shampo debemos irnos si se recupera cobrara venganza… tiene poder suficiente para cavar con nosotras…

Shampo: pero abuelita…que decir al consejo, si llegar sin marido?

Coloane: empieza a preparar tus cosas yo sabré que hacer… y transforma a mousse para que ayude a empacar

Esa noche abandonaron Japón y regresaron a su aldea

En el dojo

Después de una minuciosa evaluación, curar sus heridas y administrarle algunos calmantes el dr. Tofu bajo a hablar con la familia

Tofu: aparentemente lo tenían secuestrado, tiene signos de tortura, inanición y deshidratación y está dormido por los efectos de una potente planta, apenas despierte comiencen a darle esto en pequeñas cucharadas… unos días más en estas condiciones y haría muerto….es importante que sea todo de apoco que no se levante y procuren que consuma solo líquidos. Vendré mañana a ver como sigue…

Kasumi: iba saliendo de la cocina, dr. Tofu hice té y galletas gusta un poco?

Tofu: Ka…Ka….Kasu…mi y ahí perdimos al buen doctor…

Kasumi: es muy gracioso dr. Tofu

Así pasaron los días y Ranma de a poco reaccionaba. Tres semanas y recién pudo levantarse…el dr. Tofu lo visitaba frecuentemente….y…

Nabiki: ahora estas mejor, dinos Ranma que hiciste para que las amazonas se molestaran tanto?

Ranma: quise romper oficialmente mi compromiso con Shampo y Coloane me dijo que peleáramos, pero luego de unos golpes me lanzo unos polvos y después son recuerdos borrosos…

Tofu: veo que estas mejor vamos a tu cuarto que quiero revisarte…

Lo examino y el muchacho estaba casi repuesto se notaba su fuerza luchadora de artista marcial

Ranma: dr. Tofu usted sabe porque nadie menciona a Akane y no la he visto, necesito saber cómo está…

Tofu: a ver Ranma, primero hay que aclarar algunas cosas, sabes qué día es hoy, vio como el muchacho se encogía de hombros….pues veras han pasado alrededor de 3meses y algo desde que desapareciste y te recuperaste, lo vio agitarse…cálmate y escucha hablo severo…cuando tu desapareciste Akane quedo muy mal, ella creyó que la abandonaste que jugaste con sus sentimientos y en su estado no quería que nadie la molestara, tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo son sus padres…yo la ayude a salir de Nerima, ella está bien, hablo con ella muy seguido y está de más de 7 mes de embarazo por lo que no puedes aparecerte de la nada frente a ella si la estresas mucho podrías adelantar el parto y seria riesgoso tanto para ella como para el bebe.

Ranma: pero dr. Como me pide que no la vea, no sé como esta, ha pasado mucho tiempo y si Shampo o la momia la ven…no quiero imaginarlo

Tofu: no te preocupes, nadie sabe de su estado, y esta con una familia amiga mía, primero debes dejarme hablar con ella y ahí veremos cómo reacciona, hazlo por tu hijo

Nabiki estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación, había estado muy ocupada pero tenía algunas sospechas y esto aclaraba todo, salió a su cuarto muy enojada, tenía "negocios" que hacer…nadie la vio en todo el día

Kasumi muy preocupada subió una bandeja con la cena y golpeó la puerta

Kasumi: hermana puedo entrar, te traje la cena

Nabiki: si, pasa Kasumi

Kasumi: que haces hermanita, hoy apenas y te hemos visto y hoy la familia celebró que Ranma estaba casi recuperado

Nabiki: se levanto cerró la puerta y dijo, hay algo que debemos hablar

Kasumi le hizo caso y se sentó y la miro atentamente

Nabiki: esas amazonas del demonio, le arruinaron la vida mi hermanita, tu sabes que no demuestro nunca mis sentimientos pero tú y Akane son muy importantes para mi

Kasumi: Sonrió dulcemente y dijo lo sé Nabiki y ustedes también son importantes para mi

Nabiki: sabias que Akane está embarazada?

Kasumi: Oh mi….dijo llevándose la mano a la boca

Nabiki: no solo eso…no planeaba volver nunca, creyó que Ranma la había abandonado embarazada y no quería que nadie hablara de ella a sus espaldas o sintiera lastima de ella…tiene 7 meses de embarazo, y nosotros no hemos podido cuidar de ella… de consentirla ni nada por culpa de esas….brujas, dijo apretando los dientes

Kasumi: Akane….decía aun no creyendo lo que oía

Nabiki: pero yo haré que paguen…recuerdas cuando Shampo llegó aquí? Vio a su hermana asentir, pues trajo consigo esto y mostro un libro….lo estudie y descubrí varias cosas, dijo con una sonrisa torcida… resulta que la mayoría de las cosas que hicieron con Coloane, están prohibidas por que van en contra de las leyes, valores y creencias amazonas…

Kasumi: que harás Nabiki?

Nabiki: justicia Kasumi, Justica... después agregó, hermana quiero que me ayudes a prepara todo estoy segura que Ranma traerá a Akane muy pronto al dojo y debemos tener todo preparado ya que pronto seremos tías….dijo alegremente y a Kasumi se le ilumino el rostro…

Kasumi: mañana empezaré arreglar todo, se levanto, le dio las buenas noches y se retiro

En su cuarto Nabiki se dijo, yo también mañana cobraré mi venganza…a mi familia nadie la hace sufrir y dispuso a dormir

Continuara…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Gracias por todos sus review

Cap. 9

A la mañana siguiente Nabiki salió muy temprano con un enorme sobre de color café y una sonrisa imborrable en su rosto, pensando* a ver como les va ahora amazonas*…. Se despidió de Kasumi y dijo, volveré para el desayuno….y se fue

Durante el desayuno en el dojo Tendo, sonó el teléfono, Nodoka amablemente contesto…

Nodoka: Ranma es el dr. Tofu, desea hablar contigo

Ranma: enseguida voy madre…..Diga dr. Tofu

Tofu: tengo todo arreglado y hoy iré a hablar con Akane, trataré de que acepte verte, así que prepárate si todo sale bien mañana tendrás que viajar…

Ranma: estoy listo, lograre que me acepte y perdone… es una promesa y Ranma Saotome jamás rompe una promesa, dijo muy seguro

Tofu no pudo contener su risa en la otra línea, y dijo, si Ranma, ahora creo que deberías hablar con la familia, te mantendré al tanto, ahora prepara tus cosas, se despidió y corto la llamada, un nervioso Ranma camino hasta la mesa, tomo su lugar y observo a cada integrante de la familia, todos desayunando tranquilamente, hasta su padre se estaba comportando claro gracias al brillo de la katana de su madre…pero estaba bien, respiró un poco y levanto un poco la voz…

Ranma: familia…se ganó la mirada de todos….sudo un poco y creo que llegó el momento de contarles algo…apretó los puños trato de ser firme y continuo…Coloane me capturo porque quise romper formalmente el compromiso con Shampo…

Nabiki: lo interrumpió, quería disfrutar un poco la agonía de su cuñado, era tan malo con las palabras…eso ya lo dijiste, a que viene esto? con su mejor cara de póker

Ranma: la miró molesto y siguió aun más nervioso que antes….bueno yo hice eso porque me enamore de alguien y voy a ser padre,

Lástima que no explico mejor las cosas Genma salto sobre él y empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza, Ranma bloqueaba los golpes pero ver a su futuro suegro con cara de demonio gritando, "como le has hecho eso a mi pobrecita Akane….." no ayudaba mucho, Kasumi se llevo la mano a la boca y no dijo nada y Nabiki observaba mientras reía internamente.. Nodoka, se levanto

Nodoka: basta déjenlo hablar

Mostrando su katana logró que los hombres dejaran a su hijo, mientras lloraba abrazados balbuceando algo sobre el honor y la unión de las familias

Ranma: saben dónde está Akane?

Nabiki: ella se fue más o menos una semana después que desapareciste, estuvo muy triste pero no quisimos molestarla, asumimos que era por tu culpa, como siempre….y eso que tiene que ver? Miro como si ella no supiera nada, se estaba divirtiendo bastante

Ranma: jugando con sus dedos, miro la mesa y continuo, bueno…ella…tenía cua…cuat…

Nodoka: hijo no es nada varonil tartamudear un hombre tiene que ser firme en sus palabras dijo empuñando su katana…

Ranma: se erizo completo tomo aire y dijo sin parar, ella tenía cuatro meses de embarazo cuando me lo contó… yo rompí mi compromiso con Ukio, Kodashi no cuenta ella no entiende nada y cuando fui a hablar con Shampo la vieja momia me capturo…

Soun: pareció reaccionar y grito, Ranma…que le hiciste a mi bebe?...mientras irradiaba una aura oscura…

Genma: miro nervioso no sabía si convertirse en panda o hablar, miro a su esposa y dijo, calma Tendo vea el lado positivo por fin uniremos las escuelas….

Se abrazaron sacaron banderitas y comenzaron a reír como locos. Todos negaron con la cabeza ese par no entendía nada

Nabiki: bueno cuñadito eso explica muchas cosas, pero dime donde está mi hermanita?

Ranma: aun no lo sé el dr. Tofu la ha estado ayudando y hoy va a hablar con ella ya tiene un poco más de 7 meses no quiere que se moleste al verme, debe estar muy enojada...

Nodoka: hijo eso quiere decir que te casarás con Akane….decía con una enorme sonrisa al igual que las hermanas Tendo…y voy a ser abuela!

Ranma: eso quiero madre…por ahora quisiera pedirles que preparen la casa para ella pronto la traeré de regreso y nos encararemos del dojo

Kasumi: claro Ranma por fin serás mi hermanito decía mientras algunas lagrimas de felicidad se le escapaban

Nabiki: por supuesto cuñadito, voy a hacer algunas llamadas…

Nodoka: tengo que comenzar a coser la ropita del bebe, mientras ensoñadoramente decía, mi hijo es tan varonil…

Ranma se sonrió y se levanto para ir al dojo necesitaba entrenar su cuerpo estaba mejor y quería dejar salir todo el estrés por no poder estar junto a su marimacho

En China….

Shampo: esto es agotador abuelita…no puedo más….

Coloane: tienes que poder Shampo, no hemos hecho todo esto por nada, el entrenamiento para ser una líder es muy difícil, decía mientras atacaba su bisnieta sin piedad, luego de algunos golpes más, volvió a hablar, queda solo una semana y harán el traspaso de la tribu, debes estar en optimas condiciones ya que debes derrotar a la actual líder

Shampo tomo posición de combate con sus dos bombories y dijo estoy lista ataca abuelita, y así continuaron su entrenamiento. Mousse, observo todo con tristeza, ahora que Shampo fuera la líder de la tribu, menos posibilidades tenia de obtener su corazón…pero él la seguiría amando y si podía servirle en algo hay estaría

Unos tres días después…Coloane recibió una cita con el consejo matriarcal de amazonas…se puso muy contenta ya que pronto Shampo sería la líder tal vez ella recibiría otro nombramiento, asistió junto con su bisnieta y el chico pato, ya que se había acostumbrado de su presencia…Una vez ahí el consejo las hizo sentarse en el centro la actual líder hablo…

Líder: Coloane, tu nos dijiste que el prometido se Shampo había muerto y ella había cumplido con los dos besos de la muerte que otorgó durante la cacería de su prometido

Coloane: sudando frío se levanto y dijo, sí así es…

Líder: estás segura? Esta puede ser tu última oportunidad….

Coloane asintió, Shampo guardo silencio y Mousse agacho su cabeza, era mejor no decir nada, si no quería perder la compañía de su amada Shampo

Líder: te hemos dado una oportunidad…ahora explica esto y le tiró un enorme sobre de color café, habló lo hemos visto todo cada detalle y como consejo hemos tomado una decisión pero antes queremos escuchar motivos…

Coloane: trago duro y abrió lentamente el sobre…ahí estaban todas las imágenes de ellos en Japón, quedaban restos de algunos hechizos frascos de pócimas casi vacios, imágenes muy comprometedoras, y un video con un rotulo….Ranma y Akane la boda… miro a Shampo quien estaba pálida del miedo….luego miró a la líder

Líder: bien Coloane….y nada no habían palabras…has deshonrado a la tribu, estuvimos a punto de corromper todo lo que creíamos entregando a tu bisnieta nuestra tribu…grito, desde hoy están desterradas a las afueras de la tribu, si algo le pasa a estas personas que ya soportaron demasiado de ustedes me veré obligada a ejecutarlas para enmendar la deshonra…nunca más serán llamadas guerreras amazonas y tu Shampo tendrás suerte si algún hombre te reta para un matrimonio nadie querrá mezclarse con persona como ustedes… ahora FUERA DE MI VISTA…debemos escoger una nueva candidata para la continuación del matriarcado…

Shampo salió llorando, esta era la humillación más grande de todas, Coloane la siguió sin entender como llegó todo eso a ellas…se suponía que las cosas no debían ser así…pero ya nada podría hacer, suficiente dolor le había caudado a su bisnieta, todo por la búsqueda del poder en la aldea…Mousse las siguió y grito… te reto Shampo…sin esperar respuesta golpeo a la chica que aturdida por los acontecimientos no reacciono y quedo inconsciente a la vista de todos en la calle, Mousse rio fuerte por fin sería su esposa el sabia que con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo solo debía tener paciencia…Coloane respiro derrotada esto iba de mal en peor ahora todos habían visto la derrota nadie podía negar el compromiso….pronto todos se enterarían de su condición y tendrían que vivir a las afueras…

Okinawa….

Un tranquilo dr. Tofu llego a una casa y golpeo la puerta…

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Gracias por todos sus review

La sra. Hanako abrió la puerta….

Hanako: Hola Tofu, como esta mi joven y apuesto doctor, hace mucho que no le veíamos y por teléfono no es lo mismo….ya se ha olvidado de estos ancianos, dijo con un gesto de fingida indignación, luego sonrió e invito a pasar

Tofu: sra. Hanako usted sabe que siempre llamo nunca los he olvidado solo es que la consulta siempre está llena…

Así estuvieron bastante rato recordando viejos tiempos, hablando de todo y nada junto a una taza de té, hasta que pregunto por Akane…

Tofu: y dígame como se ha portado Akane?

Hanako: es una chica muy dulce y nos ha hecho muy felices a veces es triste no haber tenido hijos… la soledad es mala compañera. Hay momentos que la veo demasiado ensimismada a punto de llorar dice que es por culpa de un mal recuerdo…nada más nunca te presione con nada pero no nos explicaste muy bien porque ella quería empezar una nueva vida aquí…

Tofu: bueno ella tenía 16 años cuando…y así en resumidas cuentas le contó toda la historia de Akane…

Hanako estaba muy impresionada nunca se imagino que esa jovencita tan dulce tenía un pasado tan caótico y ahora entendía esa aflicción… sentirse abandonada de esa forma….

Hanako: eso explica muchas cosas….ha madurado mucho y el embarazo le ha sentado de maravilla esta hermosa! Decía muy contenta, creo que te escuchara y podrá perdonar a su prometido después de todo no tiene culpa de nada también fue una víctima….

Tofu: eso espero….y donde esta? Salió al mercado?

Hanako: mientras reía….en la mañana se sentía algo cansada y tenía ganas de comer poco…solo arroz con curry, ensalada de frutas y helado de fresa…después de eso se quedo dormida esta en el cuarto de arriba, dijo a un Tofu que le escurría una gota…

Tofu: esperare a que despierte…y así continuaron hablando hasta que Akane por fin apareció

Akane: Hola Dr. Tofu… como esta? Dijo con una enorme sonrisa….estaba radiante y se veía demasiado tierna mientras se abrazaba el abultado vientre…

Tofu: Akane…has cambiado mucho dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes…me alegra verte tan contenta, he venido a hablar contigo…vamos al jardín?

Hanako: Yo iré a preparar un delicioso almuerzo, hace mucho que no te teníamos de visita, dijo mirando al dr. Tofu…y querida quieres algo especial?

Akane: una enorme sonrisa se dijo en su rostro y dio un gritito, siii albóndigas de pulpo….

Tofu: pensó*se nota que es hijo de Ranma jamás la había visto tan emocionada por la comida*

Una vez en el jardín Akane se acomodó en la banca y tofu la siguió…

Tofu: Akane, desde que te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas…necesito que escuches atentamente y no interrumpas ni hagas replicas, está bien?

Akane asintió repetidamente…

Tofú: hace una semana y algunos días Mousse apareció en el dojo….y le contó todo….

Akane pasó por todos los estados de ánimo…hasta el final del relato dejo de apretar los puños y rompió a llorar no pudo contener la rabia y la angustia, ella creyó tantas cosas, asumió tantas cosas…y fue difícil aceptar que todo estuvo en su cabeza…con su llanto limpió el dolor de esa pena que estaba reprimida en su pecho…

Tofu: ahora, que conoces toda la historia, estas dispuesta a ver a Ranma, el te extraña mucho al igual que tu familia y está muy preocupado por ti, teme que las amazonas te busquen…

Akane: yo…yo no sé…y si confió nuevamente en él y sucede de nuevo? No se si es correcto…yo lo extraño pero me he acostumbrado a estar aquí mi vida es tranquila…sin secuestros, sin peleas sin presiones…

Tofu: cuando pediste mi ayuda recuerdas nuestra conversación? La vio asentir, por eso creo que por lo menos deberías escucharlo…

Akane: está bien dr. Tofu, hablare con él…pero no le prometo nada

Así continuo el día hasta que fueron a despedir al dr. A la estación sus pacientes lo estarían esperando temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a su consulta tomo el teléfono y

Nabiki: Hola dr. Tofu que necesita…Ranma si enseguida lo viene… dejo el aparato en la mesita y grito Ranma el dr. Tofu, y en un parpadeo de Nabiki ya estaba a su lado tomando el aparato, ella lo miro sorprendida luego sonrió y se fue a su cuarto, se merecía un buen descanso

Ranma: Diga dr. Pudo hablar con ella? Quiere verme? Está enojada?

Tofu: trato de calmarlo desde la otra línea y le dijo mañana la verás, no la presiones, ni la hagas enojar, ten mucha paciencia…pasa por mi consulta temprano y te daré la dirección, ahora descansa mañana será un largo día…. Se despidió y dejo a un muy inquieto Ranma….

Ranma: pensando* Akane no puedo creer que te hayas ido…yo jamás te hubiera dejado y mi bebe… mañana iré por ustedes te lo prometo Akane, aclarare todo y hare que me perdones….te extraño tanto mi marimacho*

Esa noche Ranma casi no durmió…y muy temprano estaba tocando la puerta del dr. Quien al verlo esbozo una sincera sonrisa, a sus ojos era un joven realmente enamorado dispuesto a todo por su prometida… salió rápidamente rumbo a la estación cada minuto parecía una eternidad…por fin la vería…

Camino un poco desorientado hasta que consulto en el mercado la dirección, con las indicaciones claras camino seguro en busca de su mujer y si hijo, cuando dobló en la esquina vio la imagen las hermosa que pudo haber imaginado, Akane iba caminado muy tranquila con una bolsa de verduras en su mano, vestía una camiseta muy ceñida al cuerpo blanca y overol color rora pálido que destacaba perfectamente su figura de espaldas se veía despampánate unas caderas y un trasero que a Ranma casi le producen un derrame nasal pero de frente era otra cosa, el overol permitía que se destacaran sus enormes senos y un redondeado vientre, eso fue lo que más llamó su atención se notaba cuanto había crecido su bebe y maldijo una muchas veces su suerte, al viejo por meterlo en problemas y a las amazonas que le quitaron ese proceso, se preguntó como había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, la siguió con la mirada y para él fue la imagen más hermosa de todas, quería correr hacia ella levantarla en sus brazos y besarla, pero recordó que tofu le pidio paciencia a sí que respiro un par de veces y se acerco a una distancia prudente y antes de que la chica entrara en la casa llamo

Ranma: Akane…dijo suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera… quisiera hablar contigo….por favor…..

Akane palideció al verlo, fueron tantas emociones que no sabía qué hacer, se sorprendió de verlo tan temprano, quiso correr y abrazarlo, deseo golpearlo con el mazo por baka y sintió mucha pena por todo lo que debió haber vivido mientras estada capturado, se quedó ahí sin mover ni un musculo y Ranma dio algunos pasos frente a ella…pestañeo un par de veces y sintió como la envolvían los fuertes brazos de su prometido…

Ranma: Akane….mi Akane…. Perdona a este idiota que nada le resulta bien…

Akane pareció reaccionar, pero las hormonas del embarazo no ayudaban mucho, lo único que quería y contra lo que estaba luchando eran sus lagrimas, con la voz algo quebrada dijo, Ranma deja entregar esto y hablemos hay un parque bastante cerca, se adentro dejo las compras y salió otra vez , Ranma obedeció y guardo silencio tenía miedo de echar a perder todo con su bocaza… Ella lo guió y en banco tomaron asiento, jadeo un poco y acomodo su cuerpo su vientre ya empezaba a pesar mucho…él la observo y sonrió…

Ranma: has engordado mucho marimacho….dijo sin pensar en sus palabras

Akane: lo miró ofendida frunció el ceño y dijo, si vienes a insultarme mejor me voy e hizo el intento de pararse, él la detuvo

Ranma: no fue eso lo que quise decir….agacho la mirada jugó con sus dedos y le dijo, te vez muy linda así y nunca imagine verte con una barriga tan grande, creo que será una niña hermosa y fuerte igual que tu, mientras distraídamente se rasco la nuca…

Akane: sonriendo, te equivocas será un varón y ya se parece a ti… tengo hambre todo el día…

Ranma: de verdad!Será varoncito! Tendré un heredero!le enseñaré todas las técnicas qué sé y las que puedo aprender..Decía casi soñadoramente

Akane: eso depende, Saotome aún me debes muchas explicaciones

Ranma encontró el suelo lo más interesante de Okinawa…después comenzó a hablar sin levantar la vista, como rompió su compromiso con Ukio y la golpiza que le dio, como llegó al neko-hanten y lo emboscaron con una trampa…y algo de lo que sufrió en ese cuarto… Akane no soporto más sin siquiera procesar todo ya lo estaba abrazando y llorando…dijo Te amo Baka…nunca vuelvas a dejarme sola…te extrañe demasiado. Él respondió el abrazo y la beso en la frente…Te amo marimacho….le dijo y en silencio entre sollozos besos y mimos sanaron las heridas que le provocaron esos meses de lejanía…

Ranma: entonces volverás conmigo?

Akane: no puedo que dirá mi familia cuando me vean…nos querrán casar ese mismo día…

Ranma: rio un poco y dijo, ya lo saben yo les dije

Akane: qué?! Miro confundida

Ranma: eso, que yo les dije…y respecto a la boda…, se levanto de la banca sin dejar de mirarla busco en su bolsillo y dijo, Akane Tendo me aceptas como tu prometido, no por ese estúpido trato de nuestros padres, sino porque soy el hombre que ama? La vio asentir con lagrimas en los ojos…entonces te casas conmigo y deposito un anillo sobre su barriga…

Akane: lo tomo y dijo…sí Ranma… te amo y se levanto, se besaron con tanto amor…sin dejar de sonreír…

Desde un lugar en el parque aunque no podían escuchar, la pareja de ancianos que había cuidado y enseñado a Akane, miraba enternecidos la imagen, estaban tristes porque ella se iría pero a la vez eran felices por la alegría de ella, se miraron complicemente, se sonrieron y caminaron a su hogar…

Ranma y Akane se quedaron un rato más en el parque y luego volvieron a la casa, les presento a la pareja de ancianos, Dai y Hanako Mujica les explico que habían solucionado sus problemas, y que volvería Nerima pero les prometieron volver a menudo a visitarlos, cenaron y Ranma les conto algunas de sus aventuras, sentía que siempre estaría en deuda con ellos por haber cuidado a su familia, esa noche Ranma no regreso al dojo, no sin su Akane. A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar y bajo algunas lágrimas se despidieron en la estación

Ranma: Akane te gustaría visitar a tu tia Masumi? Imagino que no te visto desde hace mucho, la vio asentir muy contenta

El viaje fue un poco más largo de lo que esperaban y ya estaba bastante irritada y es que estar tanto rato sentada con un enorme vientre no era agradable…cuando llegaron disfruto poder caminar y estirar sus piernas, al llegar a la residencial, vieron a la tía Masumi regando el jardín ella se giro y los vio…

Masumi: levanto la voz MI NIÑA! Cuando paso esto? Porque no me habías contado? Ya no confías en mi?

Ella sonrió y entro con Ranma…ese día le conto todo a su tía y compartieron con ella, disfrutaron de su tranquilidad…ambos sin decir nada temían volver al dojo.

Al día siguiente después de almorzar decidieron regresar con la familia, estaban muy nerviosos no sabían con que disparate los recibirían…iban caminando rumbo al dojo y como la pareja más caótica y conocida por todos mientras avanzabas escuchaban los comentarios de la gente, Akane agacho la mirada muy afectada por todo…Ranma la vio la tomo del mentón y levantó su cabeza…

Ranma: Mira hacia al frente no has hecho nada malo desde que me enamoré de ti,eres mía y debes estar orgullosa de nuestro hijo, no te avergüences además en breve firmaremos los papeles de matrimonio, se giro e hizo que lo llevara del brazo, así podrían ver el anillo en su dedo…mientras pensaba*maldita gente chismosa, siempre pendiente de nosotros, porque no se preocupan de sus vidas?*y llegaron al dojo…

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Ranma1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro***

Frente al las puertas del jardín se miraron con temor había demasiado silencio… abrieron cuidadosamente, Ranma enfrente cubriendo con su cuerpo a su familia y….SORPRESA! Gritó la familia…Ellos se miraron un poco perdidos y los demás corrieron a abrazar a Akane

Kasumi. Hermanita soy muy feliz que estés de regreso y con mi pequeño sobrino o sobrina dijo acariciando su vientre

Soun: hija….porque abandonaste a tu padre…mientras inundaba el dojo, con sus lágrimas

Genma: Akane, estoy tan feliz que hayas aceptado al idiota de mi hijo….por fin las escuelas se unieron….mientras sacaba una botella de sake

Nodoka: hija…me has hecho tan feliz no sabes cuánto deseaba un nieto….mientras se secaba una lagrima

Akane: nunca pensó que los extrañaría tanto, al verlos armando tanto revuelo dejo caer libre lagrimas de alegría…ellos eran su familia, todos algo locos a su manera, pero los quería y no cambiaría nada en nadie

Ranma la abrazo por la espalda descansando sus manos en su abultado abdomen

Ranma: suavemente dijo en su oído, hemos vuelto a la locura, te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerte feliz y beso su cabeza, ella sonrió y dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido

Nabiki: mis contactos me avisaron que estaban en Nerima y queríamos recibir a los novios, dijo con media sonrisa….Tomen

Ranma: recibió unos documentos y lo miro confuso

Nabiki: lee cuñadito…y mostro una sonrisa de complacencia

Ranma: leía y no creía….có….cómo lo hiciste?

Nabiki: siempre guardo un registro de mis negocios y lo que hicieron esta vez…no tiene perdón…

Ranma: Gracias Nabiki…

Akane tomo la hoja que Ranma leía y sin entender aún leyó

Ranma Saotome y Familia Tendo

 _Resolución Amazonas, por solicitud de reposición de honor_

Señor Ranma Saotome y Familia Tendo, informo que tomamos en cuenta cada prueba enviada al consejo de la tribu, y verificamos su veracidad, nos sentimos muy apenados por el comportamiento, que les causó tantos problemas, el consejo matriarcal tomo las siguientes medidas para la reposición de su honor:

-Ambas mujeres dejaron de ser guerreras amazonas tienen prohibido volver a entrenar y decir llamarse amazonas

-Ambas están destinadas a vivir a las afueras de la aldea

-Las familias de ellas se olvidarán de su existencia

-Tienen prohibido acercarse nuevamente a ustedes, de lo contrario tomaremos sus vidas y la de su descendencia para rectificar sus errores

-Respecto a los besos, el del matrimonio y los de la muerte, quedan totalmente anulados

-Zian Pu se casara con Mut Zu dentro de una semana

-Y por último, cuando ustedes lo estimen conveniente, enviaremos a una fuerte guerrera que los entrene, como compensación por el sufrimiento causado

Esperando haber rectificado el honor, se despide

Consejo Matriarcal Amazonas

China

Akane con una enorme sonrisa y muy emocionada se acerco a Nabiki y la abrazo, la reina de hielo no pudo contenerse y devolvió el abrazo

Nabiki: hablando muy bajito… hermanita, no podía dejar esto así soporte muchas cosas esperando que entendieran…pero haber lastimado a mi cuñadito y haberte alejado de nosotras no…eso no lo perdono…perdimos a mamá y estuvimos a punto de perderte a ti…te quiero Akane…..pero no lo digas a nadie o lo negaré todo y se separó de ella

Ranma con sus agudos sentidos escucho aquello y decidió hacerse el desentendido

Nabiki: sacó otro documento y se los entrego…coloquen sus firmas y sellos debo entregarlo antes de las 3…y se rió de la cara de ambos

Akane lo vio y era una forma de matrimonio, miró a Ranma y después a Nabiki

Nabiki: no me mires así Akane solo será el trámite legal que te permitirá ser la esposa de Ranma, no queremos que nadie hale mal de dojo, no nos conviene para futuros negocios, sabes lo importante que es el honor para los artistas marciales, además cuando el bebé haya nacido y puedas usar un hermoso vestido haremos la ceremonia religiosa…

Akane iba a decir algo pero Ranma fue más rápido

Ranma: tienes razón Nabiki, tomó la hoja y sin ninguna duda estampo su firma en el papel y selo cedió a su prometida

Akane, muy sorprendida hizo lo mismo…

Nabiki: entonces me voy tomó la hoja y salió del dojo

Los recientes esposos se miraron y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…recordaron a la familia que miraba emocionada lo que sucedía. Kasumi con sus manos a la altura del pecho, Nodoka limpiaba delicadamente una lágrima, Soun y Genma sostenían banderines, confeti y una botella de sake…Los esposos se sonrojaron furiosamente

Akane: creo que necesito descansar…y procedió a subir las escaleras

Ranma: yo te ayudo y la siguió

Nodoka: hijos ojalá les guste su nueva habitación

Llegaron al cuarto de Akane, pero ya no estaba el patito en la entrada, ella abrió con algo de miedo y cuando entro se sorprendió mucho, habían modificado todo, y en muy poco tiempo, se veía mucho as espaciosa que antes, acomodaron los muebles, sacaron la colección de ositos, y el escritorio, ahora había una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, una mecedora cerca de la ventana, una cuna blanca un closet bastante grande y un mueble más pequeño junto a la cuna, instintivamente se fue hacia el abrió los cajones y encontró ropita de bebe, pañales, algunos chupones, toallas, todo aquello que necesitaría un bebe y con una imborrable sonrisa miro a su esposo , quien veía embobado cada movimiento de su esposa…

Ranma: se acerco a ella, acomodó un mechón de su cabello y le dijo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta gracias y se fundió en un beso lleno de sentimientos….cuando se separo la miro a los ojos, Te amo marimacho violenta y ella sonrió Te amo baka pervertido y se volvieron a besar…

 **4 años después….**

China….

Shampo: Mousse cuando me dejaras salir de aquí… quiero ayudar a la abuelita

Mousse: no puedes amor…si te transformas sería el fin, nos costó demasiado y ahora debemos cuidar nuestro tesoro, mientras acariciaba el pequeño bulto que se estaba formado en el abdomen de su mujer

Le costó horrores que ella lo aceptara…pero supo ganarse su cariño, después de que todos le dieran la espalda en la aldea y que ni sus hermanas la ayudaran, ella comenzó a refugiarse en él…y después como castigo divino no podía quedar embarazada, Coloane, arrepentida de cada uno de sus actos decidió hacer una poción que la ayudaría con su problema, aunque con ello arriesgaba su vida ya que esas prácticas le quedaron prohibidas, pero decidió hacerlo como compensación por haber arrastrado a su bisnieta en su deseo de poder… Mousse consiguió los ingredientes de a poco para no levantar sospechas, y después de mucho tiempo por fin quedó embarazada, eran los días de lluvia en donde se sentía inútil, ella no podía salir para no transformarse y Coloane se llevaba la carga de todos los que aceres.

Mousse, era feliz con su amada Shampo y su pequeño bebe que aun no nacía y Coloane, no le quedo más que resignarse a esta vida ella lamentaba sus actos pues vio cada lagrima de Shampo y aunque ella la arrastro a esta vida, la muchacha nunca le fallo ni la abandonó, por eso la cuidaría hasta su último aliento…trataría de enmendar sus errores con ella.

En el dojo Tendo habían cambiado una infinidad de cosas, con la ayuda de Nabiki reabrieron el dojo y Ranma en breve destaco en los torneos ganándose así un buen nombre y un número bastante grande de admiradores y alumnos

Kasumi estaba comprometida con el dr. Tofu, Nabiki salía con un joven empresario extranjero y seguía envuelta en sus negocios, Soun y Genma continuaban sus andanzas y Nodoka era la abuela más feliz del mundo por fin pudo entregar todo el amor que no le pudo dar a su hijo…Ranma y Akane eran felices continuaban teniendo aventuras pero lo enfrentaban juntos

Ranma: Akane donde estuviste toda la mañana? Daichi estaba muy inquieto mamá lo tuvo que llevar al parque

Akane: abrazo a su esposo y le entrego algo

Ranma: miro las hojas y dijo que es esto? Esta todo manchado

Akane: enojada con un tic en el ojo apretando los dientes….mira bien baka

Ranma: mmm no se… parecen manchas de… té? ha no sé y les devolvió las hojas

Akane enojada le estampo el mazo

Ranma: que te pasa? marimacho violenta

No son manchas es tu hijo BAKA….

Ranma: se recompuso y la miro confuso…o sea que… y ella asentía con una dulce sonrisa…cuanto?

Akane: 5 semanas

Ranma la tomo en sus fuertes brazos y giro con ella riendo, la beso amorosamente aun en el aire y dijo, Daichi tendrá un hermanito

Akane: o una hermanita…te amo Ranma

Ranma: y yo te amo a ti Akane….

Y volvieron a besarse…

FIN….

Ojalá les haya gustado…es mi primer historia, adoro a esta pareja

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios


End file.
